The Only Gods Worth Fearing
by Serria
Summary: Eve plucked the apple. Nobody need be surprised that Lucifer is a woman. L/Light double genderswitch, yuri.


**The Only Gods Worth Fearing  
**

Rating: M (sex, language)

Summary: Eve plucked the apple. Nobody need be surprised that Lucifer is a woman. L/Light genderswitch, femmelash.

Note: written for dreamer_067 who requested lesbian!L/Light as a Christmas present. Happy holidays, dear. :)

* * *

"To be honest," Light admits, "I always thought I hated women."

That's a bold statement, and as for L, she can't relate even remotely. Not as she soaks in the image of her teenage prisoner sprawled golden on a messy sea of sheets, the warm orange glow of artificial light soaking her skin. Not with the chain of their handcuff curling like a metallic snake around a taut breast, nipples already perked, clicking to L's own wrist as though to claim that this belongs to her. L will listen but she is not going to bother to sit at attention for story time – Light is well aware that she's proficient at multitasking, and especially when something more important, like running her tongue up Light's neck and feeling her shiver, need be done.

The teen releases a deliciously involuntary sigh, and continues on. Rambling, almost, as L prowls every curve of her body. "Their obsession with delicacy and vulnerability sickened me from a young age, and when society dictated to me that this was a role I also must succumb to, all I felt was resentment. When I was a child, for awhile I played my hand at just that – at letting myself be taken care of, at presenting myself subordinately and even speaking an octave higher than my normal range merely to excel at societal expectation for the female. The whole charade made me sick, not only because women played along with acting like second-rate citizens but because I, too, was guilty... and I knew it every day I paraded myself as a normal, submissive girl..."

The word 'submissive' as spoken by Light immediately conjured up an image of the teen bound at L's knees, weeping and begging for mercy. Which was precisely how L desired to see her after she solved the case and proved that Yagami was, in fact, Kira, as predicted. But anyone who comprehended a single fiber of Light's admittedly complex reality would see not a string of that brand of weakness in her. Submissive, unfortunately no; deadly viper fit her better. Clever and wicked and so beautifully dangerous that it was the world she would rather have fall to its knees before her and never, ever the other way around.

"But you know, I hated men even more," Light adds quietly, cautiously, as though working out in her mind whether or not this will add up to her guilt as Kira or not. She curls her long fingers in L's hair, roughly, pressing the detective's face down to her breast and sighing at the pleasure of her tongue and the memories of a distraught childhood both. "Though women perpetuate a stereotype even today in Japan, men encourage it wholeheartedly. Did you know, I was not very popular in junior high school after I chose to abstain from pleasing society in just that one thing? I compensated by flaunting my academic and physical prowess and, I admit, at the time my motivation was quite fueled by frustration and vengeance. But that game lost its shine shortly thereafter, when I realized the boys, even my teachers and parents – proving myself to them was meaningless and yielded no satisfaction. Because I never doubted my own capability, and why should their reassurance affect me in the slightest? Thus it stopped.."

"Hmm," L drawls, thinking that Light was talking too much as usual, especially since for all the things about Light that were fantastically shrouded in shadows, Light's distress over her gender was undoubtedly the easiest bit of her psyche to piece together. Not to mention that Light could indeed be Kira for the simple reason of wanting to compensate for the power she had always been told it wasn't her place to have – a moth to the flame, dancing on flames and laughing at a world played the fool. L suckles on Light's nipple for a second longer, then bites down and keeps it clamped tightly between her teeth. The other nipple is not ignored; she twists it with half-bitten fingernails while rubbing the breast with her palm until another involuntary moan escaped the teen's lips. L's free hand slides down Light's belly, poking perversely into her bellybutton and then sliding under the sheets to cup her warm cunt possessively.

"I, ah-" and Light clears her throat, she is not pleased about faltering, and opts for a smoother start. "I resented everybody, and then my anger lost out to disapproval but acceptance of how things are. I remember telling my father once that I wanted to be a police chief like him, and he told me I should set a more realistic goal. My mother naturally told me to seek out something more ladylike-" and as though in a response to that, L curls her fingers down the clitoris, hooking into the tender urethral, as if to quip _I agree with your mother_. "-I, nnm, I need something, Ryuuzaki, I need something..."

"I'll give you something, Light," L purrs, entangling her own lithe legs with Light's to capture them at the knees and hoist them up and spread, adjusting her weight to keep her in the more vulnerable position.

_SMACK._ L feels a burn on her cheek and realizes indignantly that Light has just slapped her. L blinks and looks down at Light's eyes – narrowed, catlike slits that they are.

"But all of this, the things I had to go through – none of that ever mattered to you, did it?" Light demands. When L just gives her a dumb look, she yanks her by the chin closer. "Tell me about how the position of L was served to you on a silver platter."

"Served to me? Why, Light!" L acts offended. "I earned it, of course."

Light's nose scrunches and her upper lip curls into a growl. "How is it, Ryuuzaki? How is it you became one of the most powerful people in this world?"

"Uh-uh," L hushes in a sing-song tone, placing a finger over Light's lips. "That would be telling, wouldn't it?

The teen looks put off, her humble age showing in the frustrated _that's-not-fair_ expression that her face contorts into. She opens her mouth to protest, or perhaps snake through a few clever words to goad L into revealing something. A ploy to find L's identity that would be too obvious and an insult to both of their intellects, and therefore, somehow, acceptable. What L does not want Light to say is that she is no longer in the mood and L can play with her own hand tonight – L would assume that was a bluff and continue nonetheless, but she wants Light's head between her thighs before the end of this and therefore some appeasement may be necessary.

L's fingers curl at Light's bottom lip, slipping inside her mouth. Light looks about ready to bite her, given the incredulous expression. L merely says, "you're a bright girl. Figure it out."

Not a very safe thing to say, with a hand in the tiger's mouth, so to speak. But Light's groin is warm and wet already; L has pressed a knee hard against it, she knows it's so. Light is hot and she is also willing to give a little if it means receiving, so she begins to suck gently on L's fingers. It's a sight to behold, especially with Light's ice-cold gaze regarding her.

"For me," L starts, voice low and smooth and slow, no hurry necessary when Light hangs off of her every word, "it is completely irrelevant. Or shall I say, my gender means nothing to me because it does not at all alter my approach to my work, my methods nor my capability. I cannot lie and say I pity you, Miss Yagami, because pitying the dangerously proficient is foolish. But you should be able to figure out that we're of different backgrounds and the problems you faced never once even crossed my mind. Indeed, I should think if I were a man, I would be no different."

"If I were a man-" Light starts to try to say, only to be gagged by L's fingers thrust deeper into her mouth.

"If you were a man, you still would not respect women nor men," L finished evenly, stroking Light's cheek with her thumb tenderly for the harshness of her words. "And you still would find something in this world to displease you. After that, I don't see what the point of these hypotheticals are."

Light huffs, but the result isn't as intimidating as she perhaps hoped, not with L's fingers still shoved in there and incapacitating any speaking ability.

"There's really only one thing that makes me curious," L continues, voice darkening perversely. She forces Light's face to the side, pushing it into the pillow. With just the tips of her free hand she brushes away loose strands of auburn-brown hair and murmurs into her ear. "If you were a man, would you still be gay?"

At this accusation, Light muffles out a protest, and L responds by biting her ear. That had her snarling. L quite imagines that she's going to hit her again, so opts to take immediate preemptive measures by yanking her hand out of her mouth and grabbing her wrists to wrap her arms about her body in a straitjacket fashion. Suspecting the problem had been neutralized before it began, L attacks Light's neck with her mouth, sucking hard. But Light makes her comeback swift and fierce, with her weight advantage allowing her to struggle ferociously. With a surge from her torso she bucks and successfully manages to knock her off and twists to free her arms.

L grapples her own hard-muscled legs around the teen to keep her too close to throw one of her nasty punches, but Light grabs her by the throat and squeezes – to cause enough distraction for L's own hands so that Light may successfully flip her body on top. She does not leg go if the treacherous grip, though she is not choking her, she deliberately presses enough into the airway until L lets out a gasp.

"Let me make this very, _very _clear." Light's voice is soft and enticing and deadly, she hisses effortlessly, making a death threat with all the airs of scolding a child. "What happens between you and me stays between you and me. If anything appears even briefly in any report you make in so that it could even possibly, just a _word_ gets to my father, then Kira will be the least of your worries. Do you understand?"

And L can hardly inhale but she bursts into breathy laughter. There were only so many complexities that Yagami could have before her psyche went around in circles, back to the beginning and she was almost an image of normality – _almost_ being what was continuing to arouse L completely, what was making her wet and hot and had all of her thoughts swirling with defeating this little bitch, having her locked away with impeding death and raping her to tears. And simultaneously, the opposite, a masochistic fantasy which beyond all rationale was just as arousing – falling to her own knees in agony as this girl, this _Kira_ judges her to fall into fatal cardiac arrest and fucks her so hard and brutally in those last seconds of life, but allows that evil grin which L longs to see more than anything spread across this bloodthirsty Valkyrie's face.

Sure as Eve plucking an apple from the tree of knowledge and biting into the red skin to feel the luscious juice seep into her tongue. A snake is watching, giggling in the distance, but all the snake is is ample opportunity. Outwardly, it would shock the world, but in their hearts no one will be surprised to find that Lucifer is a woman. Sure as Pandora opened a chest of evils, defying her maker's commands to pursue the most ambrosial brand of power the world and heavens and hells have to offer. She is Lucifer, too. All the gods worth fearing, the only gods that exist.

It shouldn't be, it's wrong. But L, she is also a little bit evil.

(And why not? There is no justice without it.)

Light breathes heavily and trembles even though she's the one whose lips and tongue are pressed to L's unshaven sex, suckling perversely as her hands grab and scratch at her enemy detective's thighs with the need she masks and the necessity she ignores. L shoves her head deeper, harder to her pulsing, aching vagina, demanding more friction at the acceptable expense of Light's dignity – and despite it all, Light does not stop, no, this is in fact her at her most honest, perhaps the most honest moment she's had in her life since she cried for her mother as a baby and Light knows it, too. The heat and the wet and the shivering, it's so much, like Amaterasu has ascended the cave, like Kira has had confession torn from her swollen lips, it's all coming from beautiful, murderess Light with her long hair curling in tendrils next to the chain that connects them and suddenly, it's like a taste of the fires of divinity–

L moans "God" just for amusement when the orgasm reaches its peak. The irony was, of course, fully intentional.

_-fin_

_

* * *

_Authors Notes:

1. I'll disclaim that I don't really like genderswitch usually, but I make an exception when it means yuri. ^^ Also, if I still have any readers out there who remember me and are totally shocked that this is not yaoi, well... the truth is I just love gay stuff in general, either with men or women. I know I've not updated anything in a long time but I'm still here and have been an active... reader? XD I'm studying in Japan now, and it's given me less time to write, but frankly more inspiration at the same time. :) I'm very grateful for all of you who have been kind enough to message and review, I swear I'm not dead and more yaoi (and potentially yuri?!) is on the way!

2. It was fun to try to imagine both L and Light as women – to me, L would certainly be androgynous and essentially the same as he is in canon, which had me accidentally typing "he" often when writing this. Light on the other hand is more of a victim of society's demands and I think would present herself more femininely, but I still like to think she uses "boku" (usually masculine way of saying "I" in Japanese, but tomboys and feminists often use it too, as well as poets, haha). His personality, I think, would be a little different if he were a female, mainly because of the environment Japan has where the sexes are treated very differently, but of course "her" core would still be the same Light Yagami.

Happy holidays, everyone! Thank you for reading!


End file.
